


Ice Cream

by LollyHolly99



Series: Lovesick Sans' Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Greater Dog is fluffy, Ice Cream, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sans is a doofus, like just a hint, one-sided crush(?), what can I tag this as really like there's nothing in this shitty drabble to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Based on a prompt from the dailyau tumblr by user rent2love: “When I told you my dog was a service dog you actually understood and didn’t try to pet her or anything who are you” AU
Because I immediately saw Sans with one of the many puppers when I read it because I'm U T T E R G A R B A G E
Anyways you go to try and get some ice cream and run into a certain skeleton.





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the drabble u guys
> 
> edit: added the best pun. this thing is desperately in need of puns. as are all of my UT fics really lmao

It happened in line for the ice cream truck.

It was a hot day, and you were ready to get all over some glorious ice cream. The line was long, but - thankfully - moving quickly.

It could absolutely be moving faster though. You'd certainly waited long enough.

You tapped your feet impatiently, wiping away the sweat on your forehead and grabbing your phone from your pocket to pass some time with a game.

You saw one, maybe two children pass you in the opposite direction of the truck over the next couple of minutes, clutching dripping ice cream cones and rushing to lick up the mess the heat was creating.

The thought of just... going around the back of the van and trying to sneak in to grab all the ice cream you could was endlessly tempting. The guy serving the stuff would probably never even notice, he was so swarmed with customers.

God, you needed a distraction.

Fortunately, said distraction came just in time.

You looked around when you heard a series of yaps behind you, finding that you were no longer at the back of the line, because a skeleton about a foot shorter than you had taken a place behind you, a leash in his bony hands. At the end of the leash was a small white dog, panting and looking up at his skeletal friend.

The skeleton, who had been smiling since he first came into sight, knelt down and petted the dog. "Just hold on, G.D., I'll get you some treats soon enough. But first, a treat for Sansy."

You couldn't help but watch the adorable sight of the fluffy thing nuzzling into his pets. You wanted to be the one doing the petting. Then, "G.D.", you supposed, gave the smiling skeleton man a lick, and you couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my god," you suddenly blurted out, catching the attention of both the skeleton and his dog. "he is just the cutest thing!"

"Uh, yeah... W-well, thanks, I do get that a lot, but, uh, you should check out G.D. over here, heh. He's, um, pretty fluffy, huh?" he said, having lost the cool, calm demeanor he'd had before.

You chuckled before responding. "Yeah, I suppose so. Hey, is it alright if... Is it cool if I pet him?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry. He's..." he stammered. "He's a... service dog?"

"Oh," you said, eyes widening for a moment in surprise. "oh man, I'm so sorry! I'll, uh... I'll leave him alone. Sorry." You scratched your head nervously. "Man, I didn't even know monsters had service dogs! I guess even with all that time in the underground, humans and monsters stayed pretty similar, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, we sure did..."

You'd reached the front of the line now, thank god.

"Well, I'll leave you and, uh, G.D, to do your thing, I guess."

"Yeah, that'd be good. Thanks."

You turned back around to face the ice cream guy, and bought your delicious icy treat before leaving to find the nearest bench, waving at the skeleton as you went. He waved back, looking slightly dumbfounded, then eventually turned to look at the available options, seemingly asking G.D. for advice on his choice.

You plonked yourself down on the bench, digging in to the ice cream as best you could before the sun demolished it.

You'd gotten a third of the way through it before a certain skeleton from before joined you on the bench, the fluffy white puppy resting by his pink slippers.

"Uh, hey there." he said. "Good ice cream?"

"Sure is." you answered. "Yours?"

"Y-yeah."

You sat in silence for a few moments before you spoke up.

"So, hey, why'd you come over here? I thought I heard you say you were gonna get treats for the puppy."

"Oh. Right, yeah... Uh..." he paused, a faint blue colour appearing on his cheekbones. He turned to G.D., leaning in closer to whisper to him. "You think you can find Paps, boy?"

The dog nodded eagerly in response, bounding off after receiving another pat on the head.

"...I... wait, I thought he-"

"He's, uh, not actually a service dog. I lied." he interrupted. "I just kind of... use that as an excuse to not need to interact with people when I have to take him for walks... It works. Sometimes."

"Uh, ok... yeah, I guess I could see myself doing the same thing. But... if you're trying to avoid people, why come and sit with me?" You took another lick of the rapidly melting ice cream.

"Well, you just rolled with it and left me alone immediately. Most people keep, uh, **hounding** me to pet him until I cave and they get what they want and then they finally go away. So basically, I'm here to ask..." He took an unnecessarily long lick of his ice cream, with a glowing blue tongue you hadn't realised existed.

"What the heck are you?"

"Uh..." You paused, thinking. "A decent person, I guess? Man, I'm sorry about all those other people. That's super inconsiderate of them. I mean, what if the little guy actually was a service dog? They'd be distracting him from his job!"

"Yeah... they would."

There was another bout of silence. The skeleton broke the silence this time.

"Name's Sans, by the way. What's yours?"

"Y/N." you responded.

"Rad." He paused again for a moment. "So, uh, yeah, thanks for being so cool about G.D.'s... 'job'. You're pretty cool."

"Oh, uh... thanks! You too!" you said, and it was you faintly blushing now, red rather than blue.

"And you're pretty cute, too." he mumbled under his breath, just quiet enough that you didn't hear.

"So... what's G.D. stand for? And at that, where'd he head off to?"

"Oh, G.D.? Greater Dog."

"Greater-?"

"Look, don't ask. As for where he is, he's looking for my brother. Should be somewhere in town. He's probably found him by now." Sans took another long lick of his ice cream, taking little notice of the mess it was making on his hand, before shoving the entire thing in his mouth and swallowing it whole. Somehow. As a skeleton. You tried to ignore it, as if it wasn't a weird thing. Probably magic, anyway.

"Ooh, do you think we could go find them? I've been dying to pet the little guy!"

"Uh, yeah, sure. He loves getting pet by new people. Loses his mind over it. Hold on just a sec." He pulled out his phone with his clean hand, calling who you assumed was his brother, asking where he was, and if G.D. was with him.

He ended the call, standing back up. "Alright, we have a location. Ready to go do some petting?"

"Oh hell yes." you responded, finishing the last bite of waffle cone and following Sans.

As you walked away from the bench, Sans questioned you once more.

"So, hey, when you've given some pets, you wanna get some lunch? A pal of mine had a little place in the underground, and he's already re-opened it up in town up here. There's some pretty good food there."

"Ok, yeah! Lunch sounds good." you answered.

"Awesome." he responded with his chilled out smile.

"Alright then, let's go pet that dog."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am and I told myself I wouldn't sleep until it's done because I got hit with the inspiration stick and knew I couldn't just up and stop halfway through  
> and now I'm sleeping  
> nighty night folks


End file.
